Fire Heart, Ice Man
by Clintasha13
Summary: I don't own anything but my OC and the story. Loki has bee released from his cage. He loves in Stark Tower but just stays in his room. That is, until a mysterious girl comes into the Avengers. She screws everything up, especially Loki. Rated T for Language and violence and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Hey it's AJ! Good to see all of you. I love making up stories in my mind and this time I put it on paper. The story is from Adara's Point of View, unless I say otherwise. Hope you all like it!

BORING DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers *cries for a few seconds* I only own my OC Adara and the story. NONE PROFIT!

They call me Adara. "The fire in the heart, reflected in the flames of your hair" is what they said. So my name means fire. I have the appearance to match it. Flaming red hair, and it's completely natural. That's been my trait. My hair was what made me famous, actually. When they learned a girl with flaming red hair was an assassin the News Channels went crazy to cover it. Such a obvious trait is uncommon for us. That's how SHIELD tracked me. They didn't seem interested in me until the 'incident'. You don't need the details for now, but my powers got out of control and a lot of people died because of it. SHIELD apparently has an eye for freaks like me. A kind man approached me. Unfortunately for that to happen the had to handcuff me to a pole. "We need a younger power like you," the man said. "and if you pass you can do great things. We may even overlook a few kills." He didn't specify but I could guess which ones. For instance the Vice President. And if you didn't hear that the Flaming Girl (such a stupid name, no one has creativity) killed him I suggest leaving that rock you're under. What choice did I have? Help these Government freak hunters or rot in jail? Kind of an obvious choice. So I ended up in training for a few months. In this time they stuck me in a near by public school. My four best friends from there are the only non SHIELD people who know my powers. Once training was over they gave me a few test missions, that I passed, and set me up with the Avengers. Now that you've been caught up lets get to the good stuff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Avengers weren't expecting a new member. Especially not a fourteen year old girl. I guess I don't look like the heroic type. And without my magic I wouldn't live through a day of SHIELD training. I have Asthma for starters. I can't even play in the snow without an inhaler or time to catch my breath. I'm also the least flexible person in the world. I am proud to say I have one final skill. I can fall. Over anything. Give me a flat surface, five seconds latter I'll be sprawled out on the ground. I rely very strongly on my powers to protect me. Thank the gods above that He chose me to train. Without Him I wouldn't have discovered my magic potential. So yes the Avengers were surprised to see me. A kid, not even an intimidating kid, an they want me for the Avengers Initiative. "That's a laugh Coulson. Now get that Fangirl out of here, we have to finish those two new rooms you asked for." That was Tony Stark. He was all over the news with his latest Iron Man endeavors. "She is one of the reasons we need those rooms." Coulson pushed me forward. "So play nice. I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's fitting in." And he left. Left me there with these famous superheroes staring me down. "What are you?" A blond guy asked. I think his name was Thor. I wasn't interested in those myths. "A teenager, who is just as confused as you guys. Coulson didn't tell me anything." I was irritated at Phil for ditching me with no explanation, and these guys just looked at me. "He said he was getting two new supers." The girl said. I had no clue who she was, they didn't show her often. "You have to be one. But he didn't mention he was dropping us with a teenager." The blondish brown haired guy continued her thought. The two of them looked at her as if waiting for a response. "I have powers if that's what you're asking." I shrugged. "Speaking of, I had a date planned and was going to use my powers to get there. You guys mind if I head out?" "One of us is coming with." I'm pretty sure he was Captain America. Apperantly the girl was used to this because she sighed. She motioned for me to follow her. We walked outside together in silence. "I'm Natasha." She said to me. "Adara. I was going to use my powers, but they can only take one." "Address." She held out her hand. I scribbled it down. "Can I watch?" I glanced at her. "I hear they found a shifter. I've never seen one." "I'm the only one. But I don't mind you watching." Then I focused before transforming into my favorite animal, a beautiful silver wolf. "As long as they don't call Animal Patrol." She said and hopped into a sleek black car. I raced through the long streets, relieved to be allowed to run after being cooped up in that plane for hours. It took Natasha and I minuets to reach the movie theater, where I was meeting two of my best friends. SHIELD had gotten their parents better jobs so they could move here with me. Natasha didn't want to betray Phil's trust by leaving me alone, so she ended up spending three hours with three teenage girls. Defiantly taking one for the team. Delilah and Miranda didn't mind Natasha's presence, but they wanted her to keep a slight distance. Can you blame them? After a nice night out we headed back to Stark Tower. When you're in a building you can't see the massive size but looking at it as we approached I was able to take in the space. It must be the second tallest building in New York it towers over everything. And there were the huge letters spelling out Stark to top it all off. "Can't wait for my friends to have their first sleepover here." I commented. "If Stark lets you." She said. As soon as I got home I trained. I always trained alone because no one wanted to be my S.O. They thought I was to dangerous because of my uncontrollable emotions. When my emotions got out of control, my powers got out of control. Sometimes it was so bad they had to drug me. I'm under control, like, ninety percent of the time. But I don't pretend to have full control, and I use it to my advantage. People are scared of deadly people that can't control their emotions. People are scared of magic and things they don't understand. Put them together and you have Adara. I have to do mental and physical warmups because of the lack of control. I always do physical. Thirty minuets, ten minuet break, twenty minuets. I always do physical like that. Then I do thirty minuets of mentality training. It's time consuming but if I lose control in public I have to be relocated. So I train. Every night and every morning. I didn't know it but the others were watching my every move. They studied how I trained and Tony dug up every detail on me. My powers, my crimes, my emotions, everything. I hated it. It felt like a massive invasion of privacy and they didn't new to know about me or my life. After training I locked myself in my room. They tried to get me out but I wouldn't leave. They didn't trust me, I didn't trust them. Fair is Fair. Not a good start to meeting my new team.

A/N~ What do you think? There will be action to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ I'm back everyone! The Captain America Super Bowl teaser was AMAZING if you haven't seen it, YouTube it. For the record Loki lives in Stark Tower, but he hardly leaves his room. That's an important detail. You'll see why. Btw the Superbowl has been aired and I was wondering what people watch the Super Bowl for: the game, or the commercials. I watch for the Commercials but I'm curious. Curiosity kills cats. To the story!

After a bad nights sleep in my new room I went to the main floor for breakfast. I usually slept late, and it was around tenish so I was the last one down. The Avengers were there along with a black haired guy I hadn't seen last night. He was looking at his plate and seemed more uncomfortable than I was. But it didn't matter who he was because there was no way that the Avengers would want to accept me once they knew how dangerous I was. "Good morning Adara." Captain Rogers said. "Uh, morning Cap." I responded. People don't usually talk to me at SHIELD base. While the Captain seemed tentative he was at least making an effort. While we are the others cast side glances at me, but Tony was openly staring. After five minuets of his fixed look I glared at him. "Why are you staring at me? It's weird." He just frowned for a second before putting his hands on the table. "I think we should keep her." Tony stated. That took me aback. "Excuse me, but I am not a pet." "He meant he wants you on the team." Clint clarified. During the conversation the black haired man looked up from his plate and caught my eye. I gave a slight gasp and stood up. He looked startled as though he hadn't been expecting to see me. Everyone stared at me with quizzical looks. "That's Loki. The one who tried to destroy New York." I said. There was no way, he couldn't be here. I thought he was dead. "Why is this girl here?" Loki asked Thor. "She is our new teammate, brother." Loki was now glaring. "One: I'm not your brother. And two: what do you need a teenage girl in the Avengers for?" "We don't know why, Coulson said two people were joining, and apparently she's one." That was Natasha. It seemed odd how one person spoke but it was obvious that the one person spoke everyone's mind. Being part of a team for so long could do that. Just another thing that set me apart from them. Loki shrugged but gave me that secret smile that I hate. Loki excused himself and the attention was back on me. Natasha raised an eyebrow at me. "I wasn't expecting such a big villain to be in Stark Tower, sorry." Suddenly an alarm blared and everyone snapped to attention. An electronic voice came overhead "All Avengers are to meet on the rooftop in mission gear ASAP. Loki and Adara are required to join you." They started rushing out. Cap paused and pushed me ahead of him. We went through the common floor to the Mission Room. All of the suits were lined up on one wall, and all of the weapons were on the other. At the end I the room was my custom made suit. It was a tight fitting cat suit, similar to Natasha's, but there weren't compartments built in for weapons. I carry two knives on my arms for missions that I couldn't use magic. The suit also had a few tricks built into it. Everyone was suited up in less then a minuet and we went into an elevator that went straight to the rooftop. Loki was standing there waiting for us. Once the jet was flying a screen came down to debrief us for the mission. Apparently there were a bunch of Hammer Industries drones rampaging through New York. Tony and Natasha both looked irritated. "Does this guy know when to give up?" Natasha asked, no one in particular. When we reached the destruction zone I did a quick survey. There were at least five hundred drones, and two to three hundred more in the side streets. Steve called them together to give them specific orders. "Tony, you watch perimeter and keep them in a controlled area. Thor and hulk, get the ones in the air. Clint stay on rooftops and help anywhere you can. Loki do anything to help out, just destroy the drones. Natasha and Adara evacuate innocents and once that's done destroy as many as you can. I'll do the same. Got it?" They all nodded and split up to do their assigned jobs. I ran to the nearest building where she helped the injured and the children to a safe area, while instructing the others to stay out until the first group was safe and she came back. There were SHIELD agents setting up safe spots for the innocents. It was easy to get the people out, even though she was only fourteen they all listened to her. Once the buildings were evacuated I ran into the fight and jumped at a drone. As i jumped I transformed into a tiger(I like to switch up the animals I use). As I was fighting a group of drones I heard a loud scream. A girl my age and an eight year old boy were being surrounded by a group of bots. I abandoned the group I was fighting and ran towards them. They screamed louder as I came near but I ignored it and tore through the drones. Once they were just chunks of metal I went back into human form. The girl was starring at me with a mix o fear and thankfulness, but the boy was in complete awe. As I lead them to a safe spot the boy talked to me. "Are you a superhero?" He asked. "Kind of. This is my first job actually." "I don't care, that was awesome! You're the coolest hero ever!" "Thanks." I smiled at him. People don't normally react kindly to my powers. "What's wrong with you?" The girl asked. "Excuse me?" "Why are you a freak? The Avengers may save people but they destroy a lot too. How did you end up like those freaks?" "I got into some trouble. There were lots of injuries and five fatalities. The agents came and brought me in. Now I've changed, and I'm doing good. I'm here because if I weren't I'd be evil." And I left them at the safe spot.

A/N~ what do you guys think so far? I'm sorry if the action sucks, but I'm not used to writing action. There is more action, weirdness, drama, and SECRETS to come! Follow, favorite, review, it makes me happy! And if you don't I'll type the next chapter in Russian :P See you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so long, but here's a run through of how my life has been recently- grandmother is in the hospital, course selection for high school, homework overload, Select Chorus, Community Honor Choir, School Musical, more homework, and dealing with friend drama. Life is such an overload right now, but I am trying to update as much as possible I promise! Thank you for being patient, and I got a few follows and favorites, so no Russian for now. That threat still stands for next chapter. To the story! After the battle I was called to Director Fury's office. "You've been accepted. The Avengers have all been notified an your room has been prepared at Stark Tower. You are dismissed." And I left. An Avenger. Not bad, considering where I started. But now I have to deal with Loki. He knows what I am, and he can't tell the others or I'll be banished or killed. In nice terms I'm a mutt. I'd rather not say the others. Asgardians accept them, but they are the only ones. Loki or Thor wouldn't think anything of it, but the others would. Anyways the Avengers threw me a surprise party in honor of my acceptance. Somehow they found out I was a vegetarian and my favorite food was sushi. I loooove sushi. Seriously though, where does Stark find these things? You can't just google a persons favorite food. Unless you're Tony Stark, apparently. Tony kept pestering me with questions as I ate. "Why are you a vegetarian?" I shrugged. "How did SHIELD find you?" I glared. "Why are you glaring at me?" I smiled. "What's with you and Loki?" I went back to glaring. "Can you answer any of my questions?" "I'm a vegetarian because I don't like how the animals are treated." "What about one of the good questions?" "That was good, or you wouldn't have asked it." Finally Bruce saw how uncomfortable I was and distracted Tony so I could slip away from him. Steve talked to me for a few minuets about sparing sometime and how unique my fighting style was. "Sparing will be a good thing for both of us. Such different fighting styles will give a good fight." He said. Clint was convinced I would be great for target practice if I transformed into a small animal. Natasha was the only one who actually seemed interested in being polite to me. The others all wanted something, not her. She gave me a small smile "I know how it feels to be in your life style. You're going to need someone to talk to. I had someone, and you're going to need someone too." A/N~ I know this is super short, but tonight is opening night of Alice in Womderland at my school. I have a solo :) If you won't review, at least wish me luck. I will update ASAP promise. I swear on Loki. I'm that serious. Follow, Favorite, Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Again I apologize for how short last chapter was, it was opening night I was super stressed and we messed up but nobody noticed so it's all good. Three nights left, ugh. Anyways to the story! My first night in Stark Tower wasn't very pleasant. I had a very bad nightmare about where I was raised, and the person who raised me. ~~~~~Adara's Dream (nightmare really)~~~ It was the first time I met him. His green eyes and jet black hair. I was only three I think. He smiled down at me "Don't worry dear. I will watch out for you always. What your name?" "Adara" I managed to squeak out. I was very cold and nothing was responding properly. "Come here Adara. Let's get you home." *A few years later, She's about 6* He and his mother sat with me. "Try once more Adara, I know you can get it." She coaxed. I sighed and tried again. I'd been practicing for hours and needed a break. I focus on what I wanted to do so I could make them proud. I closed my eyes and did as they instructed me. I heard him exclaim and I opened my eyes. I turned around and saw the body of a sleek silver wolf. "Addy you did it!" He laughed and I shifted back to human. I remember feeling so happy I never wanted to leave. *Adara's about 9* I excitedly ran into his room. "Come on, you promised we could go to town today!" I shouted. "I'm not feeling up to it Adara. Maybe latter." I frowned at him. Lately he hadn't wanted to see me as often. "But you promised me." I pouted. If he would look at me he would fall for my trick and get over himself. "Adara I told you to leave." He growled. "No." I stubbornly planted my foot. "You promised me." "GET OUT!" He yelled. I recoiled from him but didn't leave. "Please..." I whined. Suddenly he turned around and slammed me against the wall. I screamed when I saw him. It was the face of a disgusting Frost Giant. He growled at me but didn't let go. "Why can't you just listen to me Adara," he growled, "Why must you burden me?" "Please let go ." I spoke quietly. He continued speaking as thought wasn't there. "Let go." I said again. After a few minuets there was searing pain running through me. "Let go, you're hurting me!" I yelled. Suddenly he was back to normal, with a face of horror. He stared at his hands, then stared at my arms. There was frost bite traveling from my shoulders onto my neck and arms. "YOU FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" I screamed at him. Suddenly the door banged open. Guards ran in and began speaking. "My lord we heard screaming." They explained. He numbly pointed at me cowering in the corner. "She is hurt. Take her to the Infirmary." And then he left. *Adara's 10* He had called for me today. I hadn't seen him alone since the Frost Giant incident. In public we acted incredibly formal and mostly avoided contact. Now I stood in from of his door and knocked. "Come in." He called and I walked in. The balcony door was open and I could see his silhouette. When I walked out he turned to face me. "I'm so sorry Adara." He started but I cut him off "I don't want to hear it. Cut to the chase." "I need to send you away. You can't stay safe here anymore." "You want me to leave?" I asked. There were tears streaming down his face an I was about to cry as well. "But you promised me. You said you'd take care of me." "Look at your shoulders. I didn't protect you then, I hurt you. You can't stay here." The tears were flowing from my eyes as well. "Where shall I go?" "To where I found you." He paused. "Farewell Adara. Farewell my love." And I wasn't there anymore. I was alone in snow covered roads with people bustling past. I heard a voice in my head and barley heard it before the words faded "I'm sorry..." ~~ I jolted awake and looked outside. It was a little before sunrise. I hadn't experienced these flashback dreams for a long time. I suppose being in such close quarters had set it off. This better not continue for long, or he will have to fix this. Luckily once I fell back asleep I had no more dreams. When I woke up it was about noon. I entered the elevator to travel to the common floor and found someone was already there. "Loki." I said coolly. "Miss Adara. How did you sleep last night, having slept as late as you did I assume it was a good rest." He was acting so polite to me like nothing had ever happened. "Please don't act when no one is watching, it makes me sick." "I really am sore to have done that to you, Addy." He replied. I almost slapped him. How dare he use that name, he lost the right a long time ago, and he knew it. "Never mind, I shouldn't have called you that. After what I did you shouldn't even grace me with your words." I gave him a smile. "Loki I will always forgive," I said and he smiled at me, "but I will never forget." I finished as the doors opened and we walked out. A/N~ What do you think? Before I let you go I want to make a clarification: Adara is NOT a ripoff of the Black Widow. Assassins are easy characters to make a rough back story for, red hair is my Fav hair color, and did someone miss the part where Adara SHAPE-SHIFTS? As the story continues you will se personality and backstory are very different with these two, Adara isn't ready to let her true colors show to the Avengers (yet). Are we cleared up with that now? Anyways Follow, Favorite, Review! See you soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ what's up my people? So you've stuck with the story, congratulations my friend. "Why?" You may ask. Because I'm a god awful person and love to make people feel misery. To the story! As I spent more time with the Avengers Loki came around us more often. He was happier and kinder than ever before and everyone was shocked at this development. Except for me, because I felt it happening. When we first met he formed a mental bond with me. We could talk and read each other's minds if we dug deep enough. As we grew older it grew stronger we could feel each other's every emotion, which could be good or bad depending on what situation we were in. Loki and I learned how to block each other from our brains. The last time I had heard anything from the connection was when Loki had sent me to Earth. I had assumed he broke the connection after I left, but he had kept it to protect me. Now he let me feel his happiness and how his mentality was changing. If only the others could feel it, and maybe they'd be kinder to him. I didn't feel it was in my best interest to tell them about out connection, so I left them to their own devices. Natasha was very much a female role model for me, and with her coaching I was able to enroll at the local Middle School with my two best friends. She also taught me I needed to tell the truth to those closet to me, and that included my friends. I told them I had been recruited by SHIELD to become an Avenger and how I convinced Fury to transfer their parents to New York so we could stay together. They were the closet thing to family I had, and everyone needs family. Even Clint and Natasha have each other, and they are the most deadly people in forever. Everything was going great until after the school musical. On Tuesday I got a mind splitting headache so I went to the nurse. I took pain meds and the headache stopped, but then I got a stomach ache. I went to the nurse and got Tums. The stomach ache went away but the headache soon returned. Finally I decided something must be wrong with Loki. "Are you ok?" I asked him, mentally of course. "I'm fine, I just got a slight headache earlier. I blocked you out and it went away though." "Ok. Thanks for your help." And I sealed him out. So it was all me. The only problem was the headache so I ignored it. That was a mistake apparently. *Loki's POV* (look at that we switched view points! Exciting:) I spent most of the day reading while Adara and the Avengers were living their lives. Since I was an evil man I couldn't get a job without keeping up an illusion, which was very tiring, so I ended up staying at the Tower most of the time. When Adara came home she seemed very stressed about something. "What is the matter Adara?" I asked he. Normally I wouldn't pest, but it seemed especially bad toady. "Nothing Loki. Leave me alone, I'm going upstairs." She grumbled at me and started towards the elevator. "Sorry dear." I said and began to pry through her mind. It was hard but I broke through the barriers and reviewed her day go see what had upset her. I kept scanning until I found the problem. "Really? Didn't Doctor Banner make you something to prevent this?" I questioned her. "He did and it's been working until today. I swear I took exactly like I normally do." She responded, groaning as she got off the floor (it's a painful thing to have mental barriers broken down. That's why I've never done I to her). "Look I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I took it late and it didn't set in." "Adara almost turning into a horse in school is not what I'd call 'fine'!" "It wasn't only a horse. It was also a tiger at one point." She muttered. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE THINGS BETTER?" I roared at her. She took that opportunity to flee into the elevator and I didn't see her again until late at night. She skipped dinner and we were all worried but decided to leave her alone. *few hours later* It was around midnight when I awoke. There was a feeling of illness and stress that was not my own. Immediately I rushed to Banner's floor and made him come with me to Adara. "I don't see what you need me for." He whispered as we walked to Adara's room. I opened the door and rushed to her bedside. Looking at her I saw it was worse then I had previously thought. Her face was pale, yet flushed from fever and she was shaking from cold. The fever was so intense she was having nightmares and hallucinations. "That's why I needed you Banner." I smirked at him. When he looked at Adara he started. "Help me get her to the infirmary." He ordered and together we got he to the examination table safely. After a bunch of sciency tests Banner shook his head. "These tests aren't giving me any results which could mean two things. One: Adara is perfectly fine," and we both looked at her ill face, "which is clearly not it. The other is that whatever is wrong isn't of Earth origin. I'm assuming an Asgardian had something to do with it." I just stared at Adara. "Well what can we do?" I asked. "The only way to fix an Adgardian issue is to go to Asgard from my understanding." He looked at me. "You and Thor must leave immediately if she is to survive." A/N~ What do you think? Guess who's going [back] to Asgard! Yay fun stuff and Adara is dying, that's always cool. Speaking if dying I'm going to assume most of you watch Agents of SHIELD on ABC. If not you should be, like I mean COULSON is alive and well on it! I was very worried about Skye. That was a stressful time when she was shot (twice, by that butthole Quin). Now she's okay though! You wanna know something else about that show? Skyeward. That's my new spelling so don't judge. If you don't know what I'm talking about that is the shipping of Agent Ward and Skye. Oh and FitzSimmons! Seriously though Ward and Skye are so cute, and that Adgardian chick with the name that starts with an L that I can't spell revealed that Ward loved someone other than May on the team *cough cough* Skye *cough*. That's enough ranting, follow favorite review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ I'm back! Adara and Loki and Thor are taking an adventure to Asgard, yay! I mean Adara is dying, but still ADVENTURE! Don't question logic of mine. Today I wore a flower hat to school. Sorry, distraction. Oh yeah and to Hiding dormant in the shadows thank you for the review and i apologize for confusion with the story and paragraphs and whatever else you mentioned. I write on my phone so I can't really tell how things line up space size and whatnot. So sorry but yeah. To the story! Loki's POV (it would be Adara, but she's unconscious. Yeah...) When Thor and I entered Asgard we were greeted by a small welcome party. First Heimdall nodded to us and motioned to the door. Walking into the bright sunlight we found four animals and two people waiting for us. The people dismounted and approached us. "Mother, father." Thor greeted. Odin glared at him. "Did I not instruct for Loki to stay on Midgard in SHIELD's capable hands." He was bristling with fury. "Yes father but this is under special circumstances-" "That doesn't matter for you have broken your word." Thor was hastily trying to explain my presence, but Odin didn't let him get anywhere. "But we need your healers-" "If Loki is I'll then the Doctors on Midgard can surely take care of him." Odin yelled. "It is not Loki who is ill!" Thor exclaimed. Odin was silent. "Also if it was Loki who was I'll do you honestly think it would be something a Doctor could fix?" Odin nodded. "I was not informed of a third person." He said finally noticing the blankets I held were wrapped around a person. "One of you will ride with them back to the palace." He said quickly mounting Sleipnir. Frigga smiled at us before following suit on her horse. Thor's horse was a dark brown mount with a red mane. Mine was plain black, except for the silver streaks in her mane and tail. I mounted while Thor held Adara, then I took her and situated her in front of me. Thor mounted and we started down the bridge. **********. (OMG IT'S A PARAGRAPH SPACE THING. NOW GET OFF MY BACK. And sorry if it looks weird on the Computer, but again I use my phone so :P ) It was mere minuets before we reached the huge gates, but with Adara dying in my arms it felt so much longer. Once we finally entered the kingdom it was an assault of bright lights and cheery laughs and small children running around the horses feet. It would be an enjoyable day if it weren't for the dying girl in my arms. "Out of the way!" A guard ordered the citizens. They all saw the royal family and made a wide path so we could gallop to the palace. After the path was made we were able to reach the palace in under five minuets where we immediately dismounted and rushed Adara to the infirmary. Once we reached the infirmary the best Healer saw us and immediately called another Healer to work on her current patient. "My lords how may I assist you today?" She asked. "We have an ill girl who needs immediate attention." Odin responded. She nodded and looked over Adara. "Bring her over so I can examine her closer. This is obviously a serious problem, and we're going to need as many Healers as possible." She called out to a group of Healers that were standing by idly (all female of course) *sorry if that seems sexist but in Thor the Dark World all of the Healers are girls sooo yeah* As they set up some magic healing thing the head Healer looked back at us. "Unless you can help us you need to leave." She said. Thor an Odin walked out, but Frigga and I stayed behind. "Are you sure you can help us Loki?" One of the healers asked. "I have the same magic as you do. I'm just more powerful. I think I can help you." She nodded and we got to work. ********* It was hours before we were even able to discover what was wrong with Adara. "I haven't seen this poison for centuries." The eldest Healer said. "Well we can cure it, right?" I asked. She might not have been pleased with me but I still loved her dearly. "We can cure it but at this point you can't help, Loki. Only the most experience Healers can cure this. The rest of you must leave." She obviously didn't like disappointing the prince of Asgard but I understood. "Just heal her." I whispered and walked out of the room. A/N~ Awwww Loki cares about Adara. Now maybe Adara will live, maybe I'll be a butthole and kill her. Who knows at this point? Other than me of course. Anyways Follow Favorite Review and see you later. 


End file.
